


Timeless Father's Day: OTH AU! Drabbles

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: AU by doodledrawsthings, Cute wholesome father and daughter moments, Gen, Oh the Humanity AU, oth!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: A bunch of Snatcher and Hat Kid father/daughter drabbles to bring you joy between an alien child and her former ghost dad from the AU, Oh the Humanity AU
Relationships: Bow Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	1. Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who got A Hat in Time, during quarantine, played it a while ago and completed it and now fell in love with the series? 
> 
> That's right ME!!!
> 
> Seriously, I love A Hat in Time its a cute wholesome game to play during these hard times right now and the AU's for this series just bring joy to my life as well as extra years into my lifespan. One of my favorite's being doodledrawsthings's Oh the Humanity AU! I love this AU so much I have two stories planned for it. One being this story, which are just some cute wholesome Snatcher Dad and Hat Kid and Bow Kid father/daughter moments. The other story is more of a story line of OTH AU. 
> 
> I've even got around to create my own AU's for AHIT, but you'll see them soon. I'm currently working on the plots for them before I can showcase any info. Also when those AU's are ready I'll plan a tumblr blog just for my Hat in Time stories. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!!

“Tck.” Snatcher glared. He looked at the calendar on the wall of the ship. Circled on the Sunday was written in purple marker, “Father’s Day.” “What’s so special about this day anyways?” Snatcher asked. He’s been a ghost for over 200 years, and even in his childhood he never heard about this holiday. This had to have been established at some point when he died.

Though that wasn’t his problem, his main problem was that the two little girls, that let him stay on their ship were being secretive. Snatcher was suspicious of their behavior and had see them go back and forth grabbing paper and crayons before going into one of the rooms of the ship and being alone.

This raised an eyebrow for Snatcher. It wouldn’t hurt for him to investigate now wouldn’t it? He followed the girls into the kitchen and saw them giggling and drawing. Snatcher chuckled, at first he thought living with them was a nightmare, but as time went on he seemed to enjoy Hat and Bow’s company. It kept him from going insane.

Hat noticed Snatcher and quickly clutched the paper in her chest so he wouldn’t see it. This surprised the former ghost and was even more suspicious over what the girls were doing. He walked on over and put his arms around the two girls. “You two have been sneaky all day. What have you been doing?” He asked.

Bow was about to speak, but Hat shook her head telling her to keep quiet. Bow nodded, “Nothing Snatcher.” She lied giving a smile. Snatcher’s eyes narrowed at the young girl and then turned to Hat Kid who gave a nervous smile as well.

Despite not being a ghost anymore, Snatcher could still tell the girls were keeping something from them, but because of his lack of powers he couldn’t force it at of them. With a shrug he left the kids back to their work and left to do some reading.

Once he was gone the girls sighed in relief. “That way close.” Bow Kid sighed.

“Very close!” Hat Kid replied. 

As the two girls got back to their work, Bow had one question to ask her best friend. “Think we should of told Snatcher about this holiday?” She asked.

Hat Shook her head. “We can’t. One it will ruin our surprise and two,” she paused to give a smile. “I want to see Snatcher surprised.” She admitted. Bow understood and smiled as well continuing with their surprise.

Snatcher heard through the door and smiled giving a snicker over the girl’s conversation. “So a surprise huh?” He said to himself. Snatcher chuckled starting to peace together what this Father's Day thing is supposed to be. As he sat down on the giant pillow fort in Hat and Bow’s room he thought to himself how he can surprise the girls, as they now saw him as a father figure.

As the former ghost thought he came up with a list of ideas on how to surprise the girls. “Maybe I can make a special contract with them that we have to do a lot of things together?” He thought. Though he thought about it more and remembered the mafia and the Nyakuza are after them at times. Snatcher sighed and crossed that off his list. Plus after dealing with Hat Kid and the soul contracts he gave her its best to take a break from them.

He went through the list crossing out ideas that wouldn’t work out till he had found the perfect option. He knew one thing that never changed even before he died and that is kids loved cookies, and he knew Hat Kid and Bow Kid loved cookies. So much to the point they could eat cookies 24/7. 

“Okay all I need to do is wait for the girls to fall asleep and I can bake some delicious cookies for them.” Snatcher said to himself. “Easy peasy!” He quickly covered his mouth as he heard the door open and a tired, yawning Hat Kid came in. She went to her drawer and grabbed her PJ’s before walking out and changing into them in less then a minute before collapsing on her bed and falling asleep. Soon after, Bow came by too in her Pj’s and slept right next to Hat.

Snatcher smiled and tucked in the two girls and went to get some rest himself. He wanted some rest before working on his part of the surprise for his girls. Soon Snatcher got tired himself and started to drift into sleep.

After a couple of hours of sleep, Snatcher woke up and quietly left the room to make his way back to the kitchen to bake chocolate chip cookies for the girls. He looked for the cookbook that Hat always had on her when she wanted to cook, and found it in one of the drawers. 

He turned a few pages, giving a few disgusting looks as some recipes are dishes from Hat and Bow’s home planet till he found the recipe for the chocolate chip cookies. “Alright time to get cooking!” Snatcher said to himself, confidence booming in his voice. 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

“Gah!” Hat Kid shouted. Bow also woke up to the loud beeping coming from the ship. Hat jumped out of bed and ran to see if anyone broke in, but only saw smoke coming from the kitchen. Taking a deep breath she ran into the kitchen to see Snatcher trying to put out the flames with a bucket of water.

“Oh hey kiddo!” Snatcher shouted as he threw the bucket of water towards the flames.

“What the peck happened?!” Hat Kid shouted. 

“I’ll explain later! Right now I’m preventing this ship from going into flames!” Hat Kid rolled her eyes giving an upset groan, and went to find the fire extinguisher. Once she came back she pointed it at the flames and put it out. “Is it out?” Snatcher asked.

“Yep!” Hat Kid replied as she put out the last flame. Once that was all over Bow ran in and saw smoke coming from the oven, as well as Snatcher covered in what appeared the be flour, cookie dough, and charred from the flames. Hat glared at the former ghost, and started to scold him like a parent to a child. “What were you thinking? You almost burned my ship!” Hat Kid shouted.

Snatcher sighed. “Sorry its just I wanted to do my part for tomorrow.” He admitted. “You girls were being so secretive about Father’s Day, and well I’ve been your caretaker for a while I figured I’d do my part.”

Bow crossed her arms and gave a smug look to Hat Kid. “Told ya we should of mentioned it to him.” 

Hat Kid glared at her friend, who replied giving a sheepish smile, and turned towards the former ghost. Hat Kid sighed and left the kitchen before coming back holding two pieces of paper in her hands, handing one to Bow. “Look sorry we got a bit secretive over Father’s Day, but we wanted to surprise you.” She explained. She handed the paper to Snatcher, and nodded that he can read it.

Snatcher smiled and took the paper from the girl’s hand and unfolded it. His eyes started to tear up as it was drawing of him, Hat and Bow holding hands under the stars. The stars spell out BFF on top of them. Snatcher looked up at the young alien child who smiled back at him.

Bow then held her drawing in front of Snatcher next. “Here’s my drawing, Snatcher!” Bow beamed. Snatcher smiled and looked at Bow’s drawing and saw it was her, Snatcher and Hat sitting on mushrooms at Subcon Forest drinking at what appears to be juice boxes.

Snatcher wipe the tears from his eyes and pulled the two girls into a group hug. He knew why these girls just warm his way into his heart. They both had this kind hearted personality that just brought Snatcher joy and happiness that he hasn’t felt in a long time.

Despite Snatcher not being the biological father of Hat and Bow, he was their father figure they needed. He wondered what their parents were like, if they were alive or not, if they were good parents or down right terrible? But now was not the time to ask that question, he just wanted to enjoy the love and caring of the two girls that came into his life.

“So what were you trying to burn?” Hat Kid asked.

Snatcher chuckled. “Cookies. Chocolate Chip Cookies.” He replied. Bow Kid released herself from the hug and pulled the cookies out of the oven, but instead of warm cookies, it was black rocks. Snatcher sighed knowing the fate of his cookies.

Hat Kid sympathized with the former ghost and hugged his arm. “Come on, let’s go bake cookies together!” She beamed.

“Okay!” Snatcher replied. He got up from the floor and spent the time with his two girls, his daughters to bake cookies.


	2. Dance Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat Kid is given a new role in a princess movie over at Dead Bird Studios, but doesn't know how to dance. Luckily, a former prince is willing to give his adopted daughter a dance lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So last night over on tumblr the story blew up like wildfire, and you guys prevented me from sleeping! Its okay though I sleep late. This love for my drabble series gave me motivation to work on the next chapter of these set of OtH!AU stories. You guys are amazing and your love for my stories keeps me motivated to write more and more.
> 
> So this chapter came to me when I saw Hat Kid had a dress similar to Vanessa's dress. I figured why not give Snatcher and Hat Kid a father/daughter dance story. So this is the outcome!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Hat Kid came out of her room looking stressed and tired. Prior to this she got a letter from someone and within reading it she got upset and locked herself in her room with only Rumbi at her side. Bow Kid and Snatcher looked up and saw the young girl finally coming out of her room and sitting down next too them and putting her head on the table.

“Is everything alright kiddo?” Snatcher asked.

“Yeah.” Hat Kid muffled.

Snatcher sighed. “You don’t sound fine.” Hat Kid groaned muffled, and picked her head up. To Snatcher’s surprise it didn’t look like Hat Kid was crying, but something or someone upset her somehow. Snatcher glared. “Was it that mustache brat again?” He asked. “I swear once I get back to my old body I will-”

Hat Kid cut him off. “No its not Mustache Girl or the Mafia.” She reassured him. 

Snatcher sighed in relief. “So what’s the problem?” He asked.

“Well, you know how Bow and I once did movies for Dead Bird Studios?” Hat Kid asked. Snatcher nodded he remembered being taken to see one of their movies with Bow and Hat one night. He enjoyed the night with them, even though he wasn’t interested in the movie, but it was still a great night then being cooped up on Hat and Bow’s ship watching TV, reading books, and other childish thing for the...what? 100th time. “So they want me to do another movie, and I’m not too happy about it.”

“But Hat, you said you loved working on their movies!” Bow reminded. 

“I do!” Hat Kid corrected. “Just I’m not comfortable with this particular movie.”

“What’s this particular movie about? Your life and adventures?” Snatcher asked. Hat Kid shook her head. Snatcher paled thinking something else. “Is it about me and Nessa?” He asked.

Hat Kid chuckled a little. “No. I would of told you if it was.” She replied. “But it is similar. Its a fairy tale movie, and I’m the role of the Princess.” She revealed.

Snatcher was quiet for a bit, but soon his frown turned into a snicker, which then evolved into laughter. “T-that’s why your upset?” Snatcher asked between laughter. Despite being human again, Snatcher still kept his obnoxious personality he had as a ghost. Soon enough he felt a cookie thrown to his head. He turned to see that it was Bow who threw it at him.

“Snatcher be nice.” Bow said, glaring at the man.

Snatcher calmed down with his laughter. “Sorry, but it doesn’t sound like a bad thing. I just don’t understand why Hat is upset.” He explained.

Bow sighed. “You see Hat’s not princess material.” Bow reminded Snatcher. Snatcher blinked and looked at Hat Kid munching away on the cookie sadly. 

Snatcher scoffed. “Are you kidding me? Hat is princess material! She’s kind, sweet, funny, adventurous, she has everything a princess should be.” He explained. “Except not being born by royal blood.” He mumbled. 

Hat Kid sighed. “Yeah, but princesses wear pretty frilly dresses! I’m not comfortable in frilly long dresses!” She whined. “Also they love singing, and I hate singing, their good dancers, and I can’t dance, also they talk to animals!” 

Snatcher blinked at the talking to animals bit. “Hat, princesses don’t talk to animals.” He corrected. 

“In my storybooks they do!” Hat Kid replied. Snatcher was about to speak up about the difference of real princess and storybook princesses, but seeing Bow Kid shake her head he decided to keep quiet and not crush the kid’s imagination.

Snatcher rubbed Hat Kid’s back and thought of a way to comfort her. “Do you want me to teach you how to dance?” He asked.

Hat Kid looked up at him. Was he serious? “You can teach me? Do you still know how?” She asked.

Snatcher nodded. “I may have been dead for over 200 years, but I haven’t forgot how to dance or any prince and royalty stuff, and now that I have legs again,” he said lifting up his right leg, “I can teach you how to dance.” He explained.

Hat Kid smiled and hugged Snatcher tight. “Oh thank you! Thank you!” She beamed. Snatcher smiled and hugged the kid back.

“Anytime kiddo. You did all my deals, so why not return the favor and make a deal with you.” Snatcher explained. Hat Kid smiled and taking two cookies ran to her room to get ready.

Bow Kid decided to clean up the table as Snatcher got ready for his dance lesson with Hat Kid. He was glad he kept his prince outfit instead of throwing it out. He came in to see Bow Kid putting what looked to be music on the cleaning object. He looked around for Hat Kid and saw she hasn’t come out from her room yet.

“Is she ready yet?” Snatcher asked.

Bow sighed. “She is, but she’s too embarrassed to come by.” She explained. Snatcher sighed and went into Hat and Bow’s room. 

“Come on kiddo, I’m all dressed up. Are you read-” He stopped when Hat Kid appeared in front of him wearing a familiar green dress. This dress looked similar to Queen Vanessa’s dress, and Snatcher was ready to run out the room and head back to Subcon and hide.

“Is it too much?” Hat Kid asked snapping Snatcher out of his thoughts.

Snatcher looked at Hat Kid and saw how much she looked like Vanessa when she was a princess. The appearance was uncanny, but the only difference that didn’t make Snatcher retreat back to Subcon was the fact Hat Kid and Vanessa had very different personalities as kids, as well as Hat Kid having brown hair then Vanessa’s golden sunlight blonde hair.

Hat Kid titled her head and walked closer to Snatcher. “Snatcher? Are you alright?” She asked.

Snatcher shook his head and snapped out of it. “Y-yeah I’m fine!” He lied. “L-let’s go.” He took Hat Kid’s hand and led her to the center of the ship where Rumbi and Bow Kid were waiting. Once Snatcher and Hat Kid, who looked nervous in her dress arrived, Bow signaled Rumbi to start playing the music.

Rumbi beeped and soon played some cute ballroom music. “Okay so one thing about dancing, you have to keep your eyes on me.” Snatcher explained. Hat Kid nodded and took Snatcher’s hand and looked up to him. “Okay good, now just follow my lead.” Hat Kid nodded and followed Snatcher’s steps at times she did look down hoping to not step on Snatcher’s feet. 

“This feels weird.” She sighed letting go and turning away.

Snatcher put his hand on Hat Kid’s shoulder. “It does, but your doing a good job for your first dance.” He explained. This put a smile on the young girl’s face. “Want to give it one more go?” He asked. Hat Kid slowly nodded and took Snatcher’s hand once more continuing their dance lesson.

Throughout their dance, Snatcher kept looking at the young girl who was getting the hang of it. He smiled and then wondered if he lived if he and Vanessa had a child, would he be able to give them dance lessons? As Snatcher kept his eyes on Hat Kid, he smiled and started to fantasize his past, him and Hat Kid as his own biological daughter dancing in front of everyone in Subcon, and Vanessa smiling happily at her husband and daughter. 

He wished that was the case, even though everything went down he was happy he could have a family once again, him, Hat Kid, Bow, Moonjumper, if he wanted too, and their pet Rumbi all living together as a family.

“Ow!” Snatcher shouted snapping out of his fantasy. Turns out Hat Kid didn’t see what she was doing and stepped on Sntacher’s feet.

“Sorry. Sorry.” Hat Kid repeated. Hat Kid let go of Snatcher was about to run back to her room, till Snatcher stopped her.

“Don’t worry. It happens.” Snatcher reassured. Hat Kid frowned, but Snatcher lifted her head up and smiled. “You did great during your dance. Your going to do great for the movie.” He exclaimed. Hat Kid blinked and started to tear up as she gave the former ghost a hug. Snatcher was taken aback by it, but smiled and hugged her back.

“I love you, dad.” Snatcher’s eyes widen as he heard Hat Kid’s whisper.

“What did you say?” He asked.

“I-I said thank you, Snatcher!” Hat Kid lied chuckling nervously. Snatcher smiled knowing what Hat Kid said and hugged her tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I also have HC for this AU. Hopefully the author of OtH!AU doesn't mind, but I'm willing to share some headcanons at the end of each chapter if I have one in mind.
> 
> -Hat Kid is not really a girly girl princess, but she loves reading about them. She doesn't like wearing frilly dresses and enjoys wearing things that makes her comfortable.
> 
> -Prior to the incident, Vanessa would of been a good mom, though more of spoiling her kids with gifts then Snatcher spoiling them with love and kindness. Also just some wholesomeness when it comes to birthdays it would be a contest to see who would give their child the best gift.
> 
> -After the incident, Vanessa as a mom would be Mother Gothel from Tangled mainly because I can't stop picturing Vanessa singing Mother Knows Best to Hat Kid and/or Bow Kid.


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow and Hat are asleep and Snatcher finds the diary belonging to the later. He reads it and finds out lots about his space alien daughter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening everyone! Or morning depending where you are! Got another short story of Snatcher and Hat Kid for you all. So this was the chapter (along with the Father's Day one) that was the spark to write this lovely fanfiction for you all.
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was getting late, well for two girls as space had no night or day unless you were on the planet. Snatcher was helping Bow Kid to bed before helping Hat Kid to bed. “Night kid.”

“Night.” Bow replied before falling asleep. Snatcher smiled turned off the light and left Bow to sleep. Now all he needed was to put Hat asleep and it would be a quiet night. Once he entered Hat’s room he paused, seeing she wasn’t there.

“Kiddo! Kiddo!” Snatcher called out. He looked under Hat’s bed, her closet, and even the chest that gives out a random pon each time its opened but wasn’t in sight. He wondered where else to look till he saw a pillow from the pillow fort move. “Gotcha.” Snatcher snickered. 

Inside the pillow fort, Hat was writing the latest entry on her diary. Since Snatcher came on board her and Bow’s ship she was able to write more and more entries on her diary about her, Snatcher and Bow’s adventures. Hat chuckled as she finished up her latest entry, and closed the book.

Hat Kid gave a yawn and climbed out of her hidden fort only to be grabbed by a pair of hands. The girl gave a yelp, thinking someone was trying to kidnap her, but it was only Snatcher. “Your supposed to be in bed kiddo.” He laughed.

“I had to do something first.” Hat Kid replied giggling. 

“Which is what?” Snatcher seemed curious and interested at what Hat Kid was doing inside her pillow fort.

Hat Kid smirked and crossed her arms turning away from the former ghost. “I can’t tell you. Its a secret.” She sang.

This got Snatcher more interested. “Oooh a secret you say?” He asked. Despite being alive once again, Hat had to giggle that Snatcher still has the same smile he had as a ghost. “You can tell me. We’re space ship mates.”

Hat Kid shook her head. “No can do Snatcher ol buddy.” 

“Come on tell me!” Snatcher teased. Hat Kid shook her head. If Hat Kid wasn’t going to speak, he was going to tickle it out of her. Hat Kid held on to her laughter, but Snatcher’s tickles were so much she broke out into laughters as Snatcher kept tickling the secret out of her. 

“S-stop! S-snatcher! I-I can’t breathe!” Hat Kid said between laughters. “Y-your going to...hehe...kill me of laughter!” Snatcher chuckled if he was still a ghost he’d love to sound of that, as he found Hat Kid’s weakness. He tickled her more, till the young girl started yawn in the middle of her laughter. 

Snatcher sighed and smiled. Even though his tickles didn’t kill her, at least he made her tired enough to go to sleep. The former ghost carried the young girl to bed, and tucked her in. The girl tired to stay awake, but all that laughter truly did tire her out. “G’night kiddo.”

Hat Kid gave a yawn before replying, “Goodnight Snatcher.” She whispered. Her eyes slowly closed and soon she was sound asleep.

Snatcher sighed, he himself wasn’t tired and decided to do some reading before he got some sleep himself. As he relaxed himself he couldn’t help himself checking at the glowing section of the pillow fort. At first he didn’t want to look inside, as it might contain the secret Hat Kid mentioned earlier. “It doesn’t hurt too look.” Snatcher said to himself. 

Soon enough Snatcher went digging through and pulled out a dark purple journal with Hat Kid’s signature hat on the cover. “So kiddo keeps a diary.” Snatcher said to himself. He desperately wanted to look at what the kid wrote, but it was her personal thoughts. “It wouldn’t hurt just to read a bit.” Closing his eyes he opened the journal. He opened his eyes and just saw what the kid wrote in her spare time.

Snatcher chuckled and smiled reading what the kid had wrote during her adventures. There were times he frowned at the times certain people from the planet turned on her, but things have been looking brighter. Some examples being a mustache girl who has been on better terms with Hat Kid despite having her snarky and rebellious attitude. And the bird brain directors are good with her, except towards each other. Though he did chuckle to himself when he gave Hat the death wish a while ago the two were battling each other, and she was slammed right in the middle.

Now that he thought about it he did put Bow and Hat in dangerous situations a child shouldn’t be in, but he was a ghost with a plan nothing he could of done about it.

Snatcher kept reading the entries till he made it to Day 11, which was the first page of Hat Kid’s adventures in Subcon. He was interested to see what the kid thought about his home and the deals he gave her during his time as a ghost. To the former ghost’s surprise he was well...suprised! 

He remembered it like it was only yesterday that Hat Kid stumbled upon one of his traps, made her sign a deal that took her soul and gave her some tasks to do around Subcon. Snatcher sighed and kept reading. 

He should of stopped when he did.

Snatcher felt guilty as he read the name “Jerk” in the entries as Hat Kid called him due to the tasks he put her through. He was right though kids shouldn’t be near well’s and that toilet was a bit well...you know. “Being an adult has made me question my choices.” He whispered to himself. He kept reading till he got to the point with his fight between him and Hat. 

Sure back then it was a fun fight, kid got skills for her age, but he realized a bunch of people on the planet betrayed her in some way like he did. He didn’t mean too though. This in turn made Snatcher turn to the young girl, who was sleeping hugging her pillow close to her. “Sorry I hurt you kiddo.” Snatcher whispered. Even though Hat Kid didn’t hear it, Snatcher meant it and he’ll apologize every chance he gets till Hat Kid tells him to stop.

Even though Snatcher knows what happens next afterwards he wanted to skim through if Hat wrote more after the stopping Mustache girl from destroying their planet. He was in luck! He smiled and read the first entry.

Day 41:  
Well...I never saw that happen before. Turns out Time Pieces not only turn back time, but can turn a person back in time! I finally got to see what Snatcher looks like before being a big ol ghost. I mean I saw him in a picture book in one of the purple time rifts I was in, but up close was like...amazing? I have no words for this. Other then Snatcher living with me and Bow till we fix this.

Snatcher chuckled reading the entry. At first he was freaked out about being alive again, but he’s been with these girls for a while that he completely forgot about it. Living with them made him remember his own childhood and even Hat reminded him of himself when he was her age. He kept turning the pages and saw entries Hat wrote of their adventures the past few days.

Then Snatcher’s heart dropped when he saw the post from yesterday:

Day 46:  
I can’t do it!

I can’t fix the Time Piece! I don’t want to loose Snatcher! He’s been an amazing dad to us! If I fix it and he becomes a ghost again. We would have to leave him alone again! I don’t want to leave, I love this planet! I want me and Bow to live on this planet! I wish, I’ll wish hard so we can stay here and never go back home.

Snatcher frowned, as much as he wanted to be human again he didn’t know Hat Kid would take it this hard. He remembered that day clearly. Hat was working on fixing the Time Piece and she was taking her time with it. When he snapped and told her to hurry up she stopped and it broke again, then she left for her room and didn’t come out till five minutes later feeling fine. Hat apologized and said she was stressed, but after that she spent time with Bow till it was time for dinner. Now Snatcher knew why she needed to cool down, to write this entry.

Snatcher sighed looking at the journal wondering if he should read the latest entry before calling it a night. It took a second, but he turned the page to today’s entry.

Day 47:  
I was doing some thinking and I know I can’t change Snatcher’s fate. I mean I can’t stop him from turning back into a ghost if that’s what he wants. So, I have a good best idea! I’m going to make Snatcher a gift! A gift so grand he won’t forget me! Its my way of letting him remember me and Bow by when we leave him. I have to keep it secret though! I’m not putting it in my hideout because if he finds this that will be the first place he’ll look! So its secret, so no peaking Snatcher! (If you are the one reading this.)

Snatcher looked up from the book and turned towards the bed where Hat Kid was sleeping. So far so good, she was still sleeping. It creeped him out that Hat Kid knew he might be reading her diary. “Do you have time travel powers? Or read minds?” He asked. Snatcher sighed, rolling his eyes as he closed the book and put it back where he found it.

Now that was said and done, Snatcher lied down at top of the pillow fort and looked up at the ceiling in hopes he would go to bed. However, he couldn’t his thought towards the journal entry about Hat not wanting Snatcher to leave her and Bow. He sighed and turned to look at Subcon from the ship.

So far, things look fine, Moonjumper seemed to be handling everything just fine.

He had time.

He didn’t need to rush her.

Snatcher repeated those thoughts and it made him fall asleep.

“GOOD MORNING SPACE TRAVELERS!” 

“GAH!” Snatcher screamed waking up from his sleep. “For the love of peck I hate that alarm clock!” Snatcher growled. He marched towards the alarm clock and punched it off. He gave a nod hopefully the punch knocked it out. Snatcher turned to Hat’s bed and saw the kid wasn’t there. Snatcher wondered if Hat Kid woke up early and was somewhere on the ship or the planet.

He left the room and saw Hat Kid fiddling around with the broken Time Piece trying to fix it once again. Snatcher gave a small smile and walked over to the young girl. “Morning kiddo!” Hat Kid turned and saw Snatcher smiling at her. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept good. Woke up just an hour ago.” Hat Kid replied. 

Snatcher nodded. He took a deep breath and decided to tell Hat Kid what he thought about last night. “Kiddo, you know you don’t have to focus on the Time Piece every day.” Hat Kid almost broke a shard of the Time Piece hearing those words. “Well I don’t mean stop it! I mean Subcon is fine, and I just want to know if you need to do something and if I can join you.” He gave a gulp hoping Hat didn’t ask about her dairy. 

“Well I just thought you wanted the Time Piece as soon as possible.” Hat Kid replied.

“I do! I mean I do, but now that I’m a living breathing human I just want to do stuff I never had the chance to do before my death.” Snatcher explained. 

Hat Kid faced the Time Piece once more before giving a small smile. “Alright what do you want to do?” She asked, and Snatcher smiled.


	4. Nightmares Aboard the Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its bedtime aboard the ship, and a child and former ghost have a hard time sleeping thanks to nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with another OtH! AU fanfic for you all! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Don't know what else to say today!

It was bedtime aboard Hat and Bow’s ship, and what appears to seem like a quiet night didn’t seem like it to Hat Kid, who was moving around in her sleep. Almost like she was having a nightmare.

_Hat Kid’s Nightmare: ___

___Hat was walking along Subcon Forest near the area where Queen Vanessa’s manor was. She didn’t know why she was walking there. Was Snatcher in trouble? A Time Piece? Or was she being hypnotized to come towards the queen’s manor. She didn’t know? In fact she wanted to stop walking and head back to where it’s safe. ____ _

_____Soon enough something snapped her out of her thoughts. She heard the sound of a fight coming from the manor. Hat Kid ran towards the fight and gasped seeing who was fighting who. It was Snatcher against his ex-wife Vanessa, and the battle looked bloody. ____ _ _ _

_______Snatcher was covered in cuts as well as bleeding from his head, and Queen Vanessa didn’t have a scratch on her. Hat was getting scared, and wanted to help Snatcher, but something was preventing her from doing so. ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Its over, my Prince! Queen Vanessa shouted as she released a bunch of ice crystals surrounding the two one of them being right towards Snatcher’s body. Suddenly, Hat was able to move and she ran towards the ice rock barrier. However, before she could reach Snatcher an ice rock barricade her from doing so. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Hat Kid tried using her umbrella beam to break through the ice, but she couldn’t. “Snatcher! Snatcher!” Hat Kid cried. Snatcher and Vanessa heard the cries of the child trying to break free of the ice and rescuing her friend. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Queen Vanessa chuckled hearing the young child’s cries. “I see your little friend has arrived.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Snatcher growled. “Don’t you dare TOUCH HER VEN!” He shouted. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Queen Vanessa laughed. “Who said I was going to touch her?” She asked. Snatcher’s eyes widen realizing what his ex-wife meant. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“N-NO!” Snatcher shouted. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________From outside the wall, Hat Kid froze as she heard what sounded like someone getting impaled followed by choking noise. Soon the ice wall fell except for Queen Vanessa, who was now back in her human form except for her hand still having the black shadow. She turned to Hat Kid with an evil smirk, making the young girl step back from her. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________However, that wasn’t the true horror. Hat Kid turned to the left of her, and covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. There, lied Snatcher, dead once again, impaled by Queen Vanessa’s ice rock. Hat Kid walked slowly towards her BFF, Blood started to pool beneath her feet and some came from Snatcher’s mouth. His eyes were closed like he was resting, but he wasn’t. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________“S-Snatcher?” Hat Kid whispered. No response. “Snatcher please get up!” She begged. Still no response. “Snatcher. L-let’s go back to Subcon! O-or the ship! W-we can help you.” Hat Kid begged hoping Snatcher was still alive and not dead for good. “P-please Snatcher.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________After begging, Hat Kid collapsed on the ground and sobbed. Her BFF was dead, and he was never coming back. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Hat Kid gasped waking up from her nightmare. She looked around her ship and sighed knowing it was all a dream. Hat Kid collapsed on her bed and looked up, she wasn’t getting anymore sleep after what she saw in her nightmare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Maybe I’ll grab a snack.” Hat Kid whispered to herself. She grabbed her crow agent plushie, put on her signature hat, and walked out of her room to the kitchen. Her ship was very quiet, and a bit spooky when the lights were off. Hat Kid wouldn’t be so scared, but after her nightmare she had become wary._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Nearing the kitchen, she heard a small noise making her jump. Hat Kid gulped and gathered all the courage she had before entering her kitchen. As she did, she saw a figure moving around the kitchen and putting something on the table. Hat Kid reached for the light and turned it on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Ah!” Snatcher screamed almost dropping his glass of milk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Ah!” Hat Kid screamed back. However, Hat Kid shook it off seeing it was only Snatcher. “Snatcher, what are you doing up?” She asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Snatcher sighed seeing it was only his BFF. “I should be asking the same thing.” He replied. Hat Kid sighed and turned away from the former ghost. Just looking at him brought back the nightmare she had. The ice, the blood, her cries repeated in her mind like a movie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Hat Kid frowned and shook her head. “I-I just couldn’t sleep. Figured a snack could help me.” She told Snatcher._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Snatcher frowned knowing Hat Kid was keeping something from him. He could sense it. He knelled down to be at eye level towards the kid and put a hand on her shoulder. “Kiddo there’s something wrong. I can feel it.” He said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I-I don’t want to talk about it.” Hat Kid said looking away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Kiddo, please. You can tell me anything.” Snatcher replied giving a small smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Hat Kid sniffled and hugged Snatcher tight crying into his chest. The former ghost was surprised and held the child close to him and rubbing her back for comfort. As Hat Kid cried she tried to tell Snatcher what happened in her nightmare. “Y-you were fighting the evil Queen, and I-I tried to help, b-but sh-she k-killed.” Hat Kid stopped and started to cry harder on Snatcher’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Snatcher was shocked the poor girl had a nightmare about him. If he was still a ghost he wouldn’t care and just let the girl cry till she passed out. This was different; he needed to comfort the girl tell her its alright and it was just a night terror plaguing her dreams._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________However, it truly wasn’t a dream. If Vanessa did invade Subcon while he was stuck like this he would need to fight his ex-wife and it would be a battle between life or death._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Kiddo its just a dream. I promise you nothing will happen to me, even if I fight Vanessa.” Snatcher reassured. However, the kid still cried hugging Snatcher tighter. Snatcher sighed and continued the ease the girl of her sorrow. Now Snatcher needed to speak up why he was up as well. “You know kiddo, I-I had a nightmare myself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Hat Kid stopped crying and looked up at the former ghost. She sniffled and wiped the tears away from her eyes. “R-really?” She asked. Snatcher nodded. Hat Kid sniffled and hugged her plushie tighter. “A-are you lying?” She asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“No. Kiddo I’m not.” Snatcher answered back in a whisper. Hat Kid looked up at Snatcher eyes and closed her eyes too nodding slowly. He was telling the truth. Hat Kid sighed and hugged Snatcher again. Snatcher gave a small smile and hugged the young girl back, once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Is that why your up?” Hat Kid asked, muffled as her face was covered by Snatcher’s shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Snatcher nodded, “Yes.” He replied. “I remember a bit as a child, m-my parents would get me something to drink and a snack after having a nightmare or if I couldn’t sleep due to a bad storm or something.” He explained as he gently pulled the young child away. “That’s why I’m here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Hat Kid sniffled and wiped the last remaining tears from her eyes. “M-may I stay with you?” She asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Snatcher nodded he adored having some company after a nightmare, even if his company had a nightmare as well. “Of course.” Hat Kid gave a small smile and sat at the table, while Snatcher went over to the stove to make another hot milk for Hat Kid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Once the hot milk was done, he poured the hot drink into a cup and gave it to Hat Kid. “Thanks.” Hat Kid whispered before blowing on the hot drink before drinking it. Hat Kid smiled enjoying the warm drink and drank some more as well as taking a cookie from the plate. Snatcher chuckled seeing the young girl cheer up. Soon he too drank his milk and had a cookie himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Snatcher?” Hat Kid spoke up. “What was your nightmare?” Snatcher froze in the middle of drinking his milk. He didn’t want to think about the nightmare not at all. But, thanks to Hat he just had too and the worse part of it is, this nightmare involved her. Hat was confused and worried about Snatcher as she saw his expression change. “Snatcher?” She asked again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Soon enough, Snatcher’s nightmare replayed in his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I-It was our fight we had back when I was a ghost trying to steal your soul.” Snatcher started. He gulped, and continued with the story. “However, this was different. I-I was human again and our fight was pretty brutal. We were both hurt and bleeding, you were scared and crying and I just didn’t give a peck about you, I kept hurting you piece by piece then.” He gulped trying to hold back tears. “Y-you wouldn’t wake up.” He cried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Hat Kid got out of her seat and ran to Snatcher giving him the third hug tonight. Snatcher stood their shocked, how could the kid still care for him after how he treated her when he was a ghost. He was surprised to meet a young girl or alien like Hat Kid that was so kind and caring. “Did I ever hurt you kiddo?” He asked in a whisper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Hat Kid looked up at Snatcher and his answer surprised him. “Well, you didn’t really hurt me. I mean you did, but it wasn’t enough to harm me. I was tossed around by many bosses so I was used to it.” She explained giving a giggle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Snatcher glared, he’d yell but forgot Bow was still asleep. “Why are you taking this like a joke?” He asked giving a low growl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I’m not joking around. I’m being honest. I don’t know what I did wrong to be treated as an enemy, but you, you truly didn’t hurt me I had fun in our fight that’s why,” she paused taking Snatcher’s hands in her’s, “I asked you to be my BFF, you’ve been a ghost for so many years that you must of not had a BFF in a long time, so what I’m here to say is your the best-est BFF I ever had!” She beamed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________That’s what warmed up Snatcher’s heart. This kid was the reason why he cared for so much. Even though he didn’t show it or mention it, he truly did care and regretted wanting her dead. Snatcher sniffled and hugged the girl once more and spin her around, making her giggle. “Thanks kiddo, your a sweet, sweet child that I ever met.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Thanks Snatcher.” Hat Kid replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Anytime.” Snatcher replied giving a small chuckle. “I’m taking care of you and Bow, so I’m technically your parent, and parents help kids with problems.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Hat Kid’s signature smug appeared. “So you are a dad to us.” She replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Snatcher stuttered, blushing hard. “N-no!” He denied. “I’m just saying technically, not legally!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Admit it. You want to adopt us and be our dad!” Hat Kid replied nudging him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“N-no!” Snatcher snapped back. “I’m just a caretaker!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Hat Kid chuckled, feeling 100% better after her nightmare. Her chuckles evolved into laughter, and soon Snatcher laughed as well. The two enjoyed each other’s company, laughing, joking, and just being with each other. Hat Kid was right, Snatcher did needed a BFF and he was glad it was her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Hat Kid’s laughter evolved into a loud yawn, as her eyes started to open and close trying to keep herself awake. Snatcher smiled and yawned as well. “Come on kiddo, let’s get some sleep.” Hat Kid nodded as Snatcher carried her back to her room. Once back into the room he laid Hat Kid down and tucked her in. He put her plush next to her, and put the kid’s signature Hat right next to her bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Snatcher walked over to the pillow pile and grabbed a pillow and his blanket and lied down next to Hat Kid’s bed and fell asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
